


An Oral Agreement

by Draycevixen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Snailbones, who prompted me with: Sherlock toothache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Oral Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snailbones (spottydog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottydog/gifts).



.

“There you are, John.” Sherlock didn’t look up from John’s computer. “I’ve been reading about dental implants.”

“No.”

“Think of all the time I would save—” 

“You’re seeing a dentist. I’ve made an appointment.”

“They use titanium screws—”

“I’m a doctor, Sherlock, and you’re currently being an idiot—”

“Hardly.”

“—so don’t make me punch you in your swollen jaw.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“No, I suppose not.” John dragged one hand across his face. “How about if you go, we’ll do that thing you wanted to try.”

“You will have to be more specific.”

“With the TENS machine.”

“...When do we leave?”

 

.


End file.
